


Calling all the wolf pack

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Shameless Stark AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Is it too early to introduce scary sansa?, Multi, Prostitution, Sex Trafficking, Stark Family Baseball Bat, Terrifying big sister Sansa, The family that fights together, Unnamed Sex workers, Unorganised crime, Violence, stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: It starts with an arrest and ends with a three-some.Lemme fill you in...
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric (hinted), Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis, Sansa Stark/Nyx Ulric
Series: Shameless Stark AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, minor displays of casual violence? Also, brief mentions of sex trafficking and prostitution

The sun shone brightly through the clouds in the morning as Sansa staggered down the stairs, hair in disarray and make up from last night smudged. She rubbed at her eyes, smudging the dark make up even more and entered kitchen, where Robb was leaning against the counter. He watched her shuffle zombie like to the coffee pot, a smirk on his face.

Taking a casual sip, he cheerfully asked, “Slept well, sis?”

“Fuck off, Robb.” She growled, waiting for the coffee machine to finish heating back up with an air of impatience.

In mock innocence, he continued earnestly, “No, I’m curious, cause Arya ended sharing my bed, so tell me. Will we be having an extra at breakfast?”

She stared tiredly at him, utterly done with his shit eating grin. _He_ was utterly _delighted_ about ribbing on her and her dates.

Then stomping on the stairs signalled the kids, and they both silently decided to shelve the discussion for later, though Sansa didn’t seem too happy about that decision.

Breakfast was the usual, slightly hectic, normal beginning of the day, with Arya rambling about her friends and Rickon showing Bran his gameboy. Robb had the day off, and though he was relaxed, he still kept an eye on the stairs, an ear to the upstairs, waiting to see if Ulric was coming down anytime soon.

Sansa was doing the same between glaring at him and sorting laundry.

“Did you know someone’s being arrested outside?”

Rickon’s voice called through from the living room, and Robb startled, not having noticed the youngest leave the kitchen/dining room. Chairs screeching against the wooden floors, the four of them scrambled up and out to the front porch in the pyjamas, following Rickon, all eager to see the latest bullshit on their block.

But the humour dropped into dread at the sight of the arrested man. Howland Reed was quietly allowing the cop to shove him into the police car, it’s blue and red lights flashing around and reflecting off the windows of the houses around.

Robb rubbed at his mouth, shocked and worry filling him, noticing Sansa gently hold Bran back from moving forward. “But-“ The boy protested, a look of desperation in his eyes, but Sansa shushed at his loud voice, not wanting to gain the cops attention.

Her arm wrapped around the front of his chest, both to restrain and to comfort, and she pressed her lips into his hair, softly speaking, “Bran. We will worry about Meera and Jojenn when the police have left, okay?” In reply Bran bit his lip, hands coming up to grasp at Sansa’s forearm tightly, needing to feel that security.

By Robb’s side, leaning on the railing, Arya murmured worriedly, “Child services will get to them, Sansa.”

She just shook her head in response though, an unwavering belief in her voice as she said, “Those kids are too smart to allow themselves to be taken away. They will stay on the streets before letting anyone split them up.”

There was a pause in conversation, the air heavy, before Bran whispered, pleading, “Will they stay with us?”

Robb reached over and ruffled the boy’s head in assurance, “Of course, Bran. They’re family.” 

Sansa made eye contact with Howland through the car window, and at the solemn gaze in his eyes Sansa gave a soft, affirming nod. She could see how his shoulders slumped slightly in relief, knowing his kids had a safe place to go. Watching the car drive off, and the crowd disperse, Sansa gave Bran a quick squeeze, before releasing him.

Howland was a friend of their father, and at times would check in to see how they were doing. Maybe not often enough for Sansa’s taste, but that fact he put in more effort for a group of kids that weren’t his own than her own parents did at times, had given Sansa a soft spot for his children.

Jojenn and Meera were as chaotic as they come on this side of the tracks, but never had they ever forced Bran into doing any of the drugs they made and sold. And according to them, their father taught them about not using your own supplies. Ironically enough, those kids don’t even want to do drugs, more than likely seeing it first hand what it does to users, and wanting to stay as far away from it as possible.

That being said, she still didn’t like that they dealt with drugs in the first place. But money was money on the north-side, no matter where it came from.

When they filed back inside, they all paused at the sight of Ulric in his boxers, who appeared to have been watching the scene outside through their living room window. He shuffled awkwardly at their staring, before Arya rolled her eyes and strode back to the kitchen to finish her food.

Bran, despondent about the Reed’s, slipped back up the stairs quietly, and Sansa made a note to go see him when she’s sorted things out down stairs.

Rickon on the other hand scrutinised Nyx, and asked, “are you a stalker?”

The man in question spluttered, “Wha-No!”

“Do you do drugs?” Rickon shot out next, and Sansa caught Robb hiding his grin in his hand.

Nyx, caught off guard, hesitated, trying to find the right answer, “Uhhhh, does weed count.”

The boy just scoffed, “Everyone does that, so no. What about-“

Sansa slapped her hand over his mouth, seeing how uncomfortable Nyx was becoming and decided to intercept. No matter how funny she thought it was herself. “Okay, Rickon that’s enough!” Giving him a placating smile, she gently nudged him to the kitchen, “Why don’t you go finish your breakfast, hm?”

He gave her a look of _‘I know what you’re doing and I don’t like it but I will do it anyways_ ’ and huffed in annoyance. With one last, surprisingly withering, glare at Nyx, he stomped back towards the kitchen.

All that was left was Robb and her looking at a very unsure Nyx, who cleared his throat and began to speak. But the ringing of a phone cut him off, and Sansa hurried to the kitchen to pick it up.

Leaning against the door frame, facing Robb and Nyx, she asked, “Yeah?”

A wobbly voice replied, “Sansa? It’s Ros.”

Frowning, Sansa replied, concern welling up in her, “Is everything alright you sound-“

She’s cut off. “It’s Shae. She’s missing.”

Like an ice bucket dumped onto her, Sansa froze with shock. “What.” It came out breathless. Disbelieving. Robb seemed to have noticed something wrong and stepped closer to her. 

As he stared at her with confused and worried eyes, she stared back, unable to speak as she listened to Ros’ frantic words. “And it’s not just her! Over the past few weeks girls are just going missing!”

Floundering, Sansa exclaimed, “Why haven’t you told me anything!? What about Baelish? Has he done anything about it?” She hurriedly fired off these questions, only for the woman on the other line to muffle her sobs as she responded with a terrified whisper. 

“That’s the thing, I think he has something to do with this.”

She clenched her jaw, and coldly stated, “Well. Guess we’re having a meeting then, huh.”

“Sansa-“

Cutting off the woman’s next words, Sansa commanded, “Ros. Get all the girls you know together, and get them over here, okay? Go through the back door. No working until this is sorted, do you understand?”

There was a breath of relief that echoed through the receiver. “Thank you, Sansa.”

“Anytime.”

With a slam she hung up the house phone and took a second to breath, anger bubbling low in her stomach. Then she turned to face her family, how even Bran had come down the stairs, peering through the railings at her.

Sansa looked sharply at Arya, who came up to her elbow from the kitchen behind her, “Tell your friends we’re gathering the wolves. It seems the girls are going missing.”

Her sister nodded just as sharp and hurried up stairs to get dressed. Hands on her hips, she made eye contact with Robb.

“Baelish is up to something with the working girls. They’re going missing and Shae has just been taken.”

He scrubbed at his stubble and muttered, “I can call in some of the force, but...” He trailed off with a regretful look.

“But they are sexist assholes and think it’s the girls fault for getting hurt.” She finished for him and Robb just nodded sadly. Police tend not to give two shits about the people on the north-side, which was one of the reasons Robb became one, to be able to do something about that. Blowing out a breath a frustration, knowing that they won’t get any help from that department though, she turned to Nyx,

“Sorry to cut shit short.” Giving him a genuine and apologetic reply. She did find him an enjoyable date, and it sucked that the morning after was now filled with chaos.

He shrugged, smiling back, expression understanding, “It’s no worries, Sansa.”

Gathering the wolves was a phrase that Sansa had coined when she was fourteen. It was a joke at first, about how their family ancestry was Scottish nobility before they settled west, and their family crest was a wolf. Sansa had taken that and spun stories for her siblings at night. She enjoyed how enraptured their tiny faces were at her words. How for even just an hour, all their worries disappeared with just her story telling. Another thing that fell on her shoulders.

And then it became a code to mean that shit was going down and prepare for some ass kicking. Namely, in defence of those under the Stark’s protection. That would be all homeless kids, sex workers, and anyone they call family. That was on Robb though, as he burst one day into the house, 16 and bruised with fury in his eyes. ‘Gather the wolves.’ He had said. And then they proceeded to kick the shit out of some thugs that messed with Robb’s friends.

Sansa also had a soft spot for sex workers, having helped her out of making the most terrible decision of her life, and in gratitude she had opened the house for any of them needing a safe place to rest. It also helped that she was first aid certified, and one of the best ghetto first aiders in the neighbourhood.

Seeing first hand what some people could be like towards sex workers made Sansa relieved she didn’t become one.

So finding out that someone was taking her friends and doing who knows what with them, she decided it was time to gather the wolves. Lacing up thick combat boots she definitely stole from an ex, Sansa pulled on her fingerless gloves to protect her knuckles, and looked in the mirror.

Dressed in all black -jeans, t-shirt, and loose zip up hoodie- Sansa felt ready to beat the shit out of someone. And that gave her a shiver of vicious pleasure running down her spine. Arya then peered over at her and drawled, “Are you going to fix your make-up or do you want to look like a raccoon.”

Snorting, Sansa replied dryly, “And here I thought it looked like battle paint.”

Grinning, her sister snarked, “That too.” Before looking back at her phone, more than likely amassing a thug army as Sansa asked for. 

With a feral grin in return, Sansa tromped down the stairs, grabbing the family bat that hung on the wall as she passed it by. Casting a look around the living room, all of the Starks plus Nyx were dressed and ready to go.

“Bran, take Rickon and put out the word of missing girls, check in with the homeless. See if they know anything.”

The boys nodded and hurried out the door, a tie iron in Bran’s hand, Sansa making sure to press quick kisses on their heads as they passed by. Arya then nudged against her as she came down the stairs, and headed out wordlessly, Sansa managing to ruffle her hair fondly. As the door clicked shut, Sansa let that anger she normally stifled down flare up.

Looking at the boys, she quirked her eyebrow, and swung the bat in her hands. “Ready boys?”


	2. The Hunt

Locking up the front door, Sansa stalked out, Robb and Nyx flanking her. “You don’t have to come.” Robb muttered to Nyx, a hint of derision in his voice, to which the man responded good naturally, “Hey. My neighbourhood too. And I have a few friends who work the streets too. Not under Baelish’s thumb, but they could be targeted next.”

Both Starks rose their eyebrows at that information, but Sansa was just happy to have one more person on her side.

Striding down the street, Baelish not being that far from their home, just a few streets over, Nyx then asked, “Hey, why not call in the big guns?”

Frowning, Sansa looked over to her right at him, “What do you mean?”

He scratched at his head, and then pulled out his phone, fiddling with the buttons before holding it up to his ear. The siblings stopped and listened to the one-sided conversation.

“Hey man, you busy?”

Listening to the words on the other side, Nyx nodded, “-Cool. You wanna beat the shit out of a pimp?”

His mouth then quirked into a smirk, “-Dope. Meet us at Baelish’s place.”

The he hung up and slipped it back in his pocket, giving them a shit eating grin. “Shall we continue?”

Robb narrowed his eyes, “Who the fuck did you call?”

Hands in his pocket, he shrugged, amused by her brother’s annoyance, “Nah, I want it to be a surprise.”

When it looked like Robb was about to strangle Nyx, Sansa cut in, bored of their pissing match, “Are you two done? Cause there are missing women that need our help.”

The door kicked open with a heavy slam, and the occupants yelped and jolted at the sudden intrusion. Placing her foot back down, Sansa glared into the room. “Hello boys.” She drawled, and stalked in, an air of promised violence surrounding her.

Behind a desk at the back of the room was her target, and as she marched forward, a thug tried to get in her way. Barring her teeth, she swung her bat violently and cracked it against the man’s knee. With a scream of pain, he collapsed to the floor, Sansa nonchalantly stepping over the weeping man, her eyes pinned on her prey.

With a fake pleasant smile, teeth like fangs, she leant on the desk with one hand and greeted the man, “Petyr. Surprised to see you lacking any bruises. Did the ones that fought back quit? Or are they missing?” The last bit lowering to a growl, and the weaselly man licked his lips nervously, eyes darting around for help, but it seemed that her bat and her back up were enough of a deterrent for the thugs. 

Going for ignorance, Baelish politely responded, “Sansa, I’m afraid I don’t know what you-“

The table rattled when her fist slammed hard onto the wood. “Oh cut the bullshit, Baelish!” She barked, the man cowering back at her tone. Standing up straighter, she glared down at him.

“You have three seconds to tell us where the girls are.”

At her warning he seemed to gain some balls to lean forward and wonder, “Or what? You’ll break my knees like you did with Curtis?” Said man moaned in pain on the ground, and Sansa tightened her grip on her bat, ready to strike when-

“I always found cutting off limbs to be more persuasive.” A voice casually stated behind them, and they all turned to catch a look at the newcomer.

Blinking, a little baffled, Sansa asked, “Leonis? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Said man was leaning against the open door way, arms folded casually like he was just catching up with a friend, and replied with ease, “Ulric called.” Then made a gesture for Sansa to carry on.

Still a bit stunned, Sansa narrowed her eyes at Nyx who held up his hands in mock surrender, wondering how they knew one another, before getting back to the task at hand.

Lightning fast, her arm shot out and she grabbed a fist full of Baelish’s shirt and dragged him over to desk. Up in his face, she hissed, “You tell me where those fucking girls are at, and maybe Leonis will let you live with your limbs intact.” It may be a surprise at his arrival, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t stoop low enough to use him as a threat. And besides, Leonis would carry through with it, that everyone knew was a fact.

Grey eyes, wide with fear, darted around the room at his other men, who all seem very unwilling to cross her back up, especially with Leonis now there. Swallowing audibly, he gave them the information they wanted.

Barging back out into the sunlight, the busted door creaked closed behind them as Sansa whirled around on Cor. “What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing back here!? I thought you were in California?” Her finger jabbed hard into his chest

He batted it away, responding lightly, “Finished the job. Wanted to be home again.”

Nyx then got in between them, arms spreading and heavily confused, “Wait. Waitwaitwait. Sansa. _You_ know Cor?” Looking at her, Nyx pointed at Cor in bafflement.

Mind scrambled and unbalanced, as it always was around Leonis, she exclaimed, “I should be asking you the same question, Nyx!”

Cor called over Nyx’ shoulder, “I saved his ass when he tried to steal a car from the Lannisters.”

Gobsmacked, she yelled at him ,“ _The Lannisters!?_ Nyx, why the fuck would you steal from them!?”

He threw up his hands in frustration, like it was a familiar topic for him, “ _I didn’t know it was theirs!_ ” He defended, and Sansa began to rear up for another question.

Robb then cut in. “I’ve just texted Arya the warehouse, we should be heading over there now if we want to get there before the traffickers get there first.” He was stood a little bit away from them, eyes watching this shitshow like it was the most boring thing he had witnessed. 

Rubbing at her face, Sansa centred herself back on task, needing to push away the confusion that Cor brought with his arrival. “Right. Let’s go.” And marched on.

They met up with Arya and her gang, a large group of feral teens all carrying one weapon or another. Leading the charge, Sansa eyed their surroundings as they approached the warehouse district.

A misshapen collection of run down and rusting buildings made up the district. It used to be a place where a lot of corporations stored their wares. But after a few too many break in’s from the north-side folk, they were abandoned and left to become a place where drugs were made/dealt, murders happened, and in this case, where they placed kidnapped hookers.

From the outside of the warehouse, it did not look to be occupied, so doubting Baelish’s words, Sansa gestured for one of the many in the group to sneak around to the windows. That person turned out to be Gendry, a teen whose father was an arms dealer, both legally and illegally.

With eyes narrowed in concentration, he quietly made his way over to the left side of the tall warehouse, hopping up onto a dumpster and peering into one of the high windows.

Still looking in, he gave them a thumbs up. Sansa huffed out a breath that was a mixture of relief and anger. Glad that Baelish wasn’t lying, but pissed that he did this. Then, watching as the boy hopped down and raced back over to them, she listened in with the rest of the group as he relayed what he saw.

“Looked to be at least ten armed men. The hookers are there, seemed to be shoved into shipping containers.”

Sansa swore quietly, running a hand down her face in thought. She had never gone up against people armed that much, so she turned to Robb, being a cop he had to have experience. But he wasn’t looking at her, staring back at the warehouse wide-eyed in disbelief.

Confused, she turned and did a double take at the sight of Cor throwing open the warehouse door and rushing in like a _complete idiot!_

Growling, Sansa took off after him, hearing someone call her name behind her, but she ignored it. There were guns going off, bullets ricocheting off the walls, and her stupid ex was diving into a gunfight with a fucking _sword_.

Now, normally, Sansa wouldn’t do this for any of her exes. But unfortunately for her sanity, Cor was an outlier. He was one of the best of her exes, top of the list actually, and what broke them apart wasn’t her but him. His job as a bounty hunter took him out of the state constantly, and Sansa hated him gone, but would’ve stuck with the relationship.

He ended it though and never explained why.

And though she was fuming with seeing his stupidly attractive face again, she can’t get rid of how much she actually cares for the man, even after he broke her heart by leaving. So here she was, running into gunfire for him like a love-struck moron.

Ducking under a gun-wielding arm, she bashed her bat into a thug’s head, a crack resounding from his face as he goes down hard. Unconscious from the first hit.

“See you still have that beautiful swing of yours, Sansa.” Cor called out as he sliced his sword through an opponents fingers.

She will deny the way her heart leapt at the compliment, and instead gave him the finger. It was at that point that the rest of the group came charging in, and the traffickers didn’t stand a chance. In the aftermath, Sansa watched as Nyx pulled a knife out of a man’s leg, and the casual, familiar movement he had with the throwing weapon, flipping it around in his hand as he observed the scene, also did something to her heart.

And catching the way Cor was watching him, Sansa figured she wasn’t the only one turned on by the way Nyx followed right after her into the fight. Giving both men a contemplative look, she didn’t notice when Arya came up behind her.

A smack to her head had Sansa whirling around and grabbing Arya into a headlock, the younger girl struggling for freedom. She let out a bark of a laugh when Arya managed to shove her way out of her grip, a teasing smirk on her lips. “You going to fuck both of them then?”

“None of your fucking business.”

“It is if it’s in my bed again.”

“ _Our_ bed, actually.”

Arya gagged, “It’s fucking gross, Sansa.”

A retort was on her lips when the shipping container was opened, and a group of young women, and in some cases young girls, shuffled out. The looks of relief and lingering terror on their faces had Sansa leaving her sister’s side to approach them. Many of them she knew by name, but all the faces were ones she had seen around north-side. All of them you counted under her protection. 

Through the crowd, Sansa spotted a more familiar face, and Shae caught her eye breaking into a sprint in her direction. Easily catching the older girl, Sansa held her shaking body close, whispering nonsensical words of comfort. A few more girls came over to thank Sansa, with Arya beginning to check them over.

Sansa could feel the terror that gripped her heart since Ros told, melt away with this simple, but strong embrace. Pulling back enough to see Shae’s face, a bruise marred her right cheek bone, and Sansa gingerly stroked her face, pushing wild hair out of the way. Her brown eyes were rimmed red, though she had a brave face on her, and Sansa pressed a soft kiss to her brow.

“You’re safe now, Shae.”

Sansa ended up leading the working girls back to her house, where even more working girls were. And methodically, Sansa went over each one that was taken, checking their vitals and making sure they weren’t badly injured. The worst one had a sprained wrist, and Sansa was so very relieved that they were all okay.

In the end she pulled out dozens of blankets and pillows that she had stored for this type of occasion, though normally not with them many girls. Around over thirty girls were piled up in the living room, holding one another close as they slept soundly, knowing they were safe in the Stark Household.

At one point she caught Arya moving between the upstairs and the laundry room, washing their bed sheets, and Sansa couldn’t help the breath of laughter.

When it came to lights out, everyone basically conked out in the house, Robb shuffled over to where Sansa was talking softly to Shae, and said in a quiet voice, “You and your two guys can sleep in my bed. I’m sharing with Arya.” And with a kiss pressed to her temple and a wink in farewell, he went up stairs, leaving behind an exasperated sister.

“You are sleeping with two men now, when you couldn’t even hold down one?” Shae deadpanned, and Sansa felt her cheeks flush in indignation, heading whirling around to catch that smug, knowing smile on her friend’s lips.

She smacked her arm, “Oh, shut up.”

The other woman hummed in thought, eyeing said men who were chatting on the stairs. “I might like to join at some point. Both very good looking men.”

Face in hands, “ _Please shut up_.” Sansa bemoaned, and Shae laughed at her embarrassment.

Cutting the long story short, Sansa dragged Nyx and Cor to bed, enjoyed the great sex and happily put all serious conversation away for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, is Sansa too aggressive? I’m trying to slowly build up this reputation of the Starks, and that is that they are a well known family on the north-side, and I will explore later how Sansa came to have a large group of people under her protection. Let it be known that her mother/big sister protective tendencies are very terrifying.
> 
> And Cor. Oh I can’t wait to write their entire relationship. It is a cluster fuck, with Nyx and Shae soon to be caught up in the middle of them. 
> 
> Next few parts I’m going to be writing more about the other siblings and their lives. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
